Tris Alive!
by Lunatris262
Summary: What happens when Tris and Uriah are alive? That their deaths were faked? They are held captive by Nita, Caleb, and other Erudites, or what's left of them. Will they be found in one piece, or will one of them not make it? *I do not own any Divergent characters or storylines! Those are owned by Veronica Roth, who I am not* Rated T just to be safe. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I walk out of the experiment room and flop onto the hard bed in my room. I wince. I could kill Caleb. I miss Tobias so much, but at least I have Uriah with me. I endure the pain for him and Tobias, for the hope that we will one day see each other again. I just fear that I may die before that happen.

There is a knock on my apartment door, I groan and get up from the soft, comfortable, bed. I groggily open the door, "Hi, Uriah." He walks in and a close the door. While walking, a small involuntary cry escapes from my lips.

"What did they do to you now?" Uriah says in pure disgust. I look at him and in his dark eyes, all I see is pity.

I look away, "I don't want to talk about it." Uriah goes into the bathroom and reaches into a cabinet. We go over the same routine that Uriah gives me when he comes in. I am so happy that Caleb saved him when he was in a coma. Sadly, Caleb brought Uriah to Nita as a hostage to bring me here. They promised me that they would hurt him if I didn't come. So, I faked my death.

"Well, then let's talk about something else." Uriah says as I lift the bottom of my shirt just slightly, so Uriah can get at the cut marks. He rubs clear healing liquid on my back. I cringe at the sting.

"Like what?" I ask, concentrating on the words.

"Tobias." He says, and I immediately see Tobias's figure in front of me. It brings tears to my eyes. I see his tall, muscular figure. His dark blue eyes look at me with the tenderness that he always had, even though we fought so much. I regret it.

"No. I'm not ready." I shake my head at the thought.

"Well, then I guess you don't want to hear the news that I found out the other day, then." Uriah says. I whip my head around, ignoring the pain in my back. He has a devilish grin on his face.

"What did you hear?" I shout with the only hope I have had in a long time. I shudder at the coldness of Uriah's fingertips as they grab both of my hands.

"Tobias, Christina, and Zeke are coming to save us! I got out to them that we were alive." My heart is pounding against my chest.

"Uriah!" I hug him so tightly that neither of us can breathe. I look at him with pure amazement. "How did you do it?"

His face darkens slightly, just enough for me to notice. "It was Caleb. He didn't want to see you hurt anymore. He didn't want to be the one to hurt you."

"It's too late for that," I say defiantly.

"He knows. That is why he is going to take the punishment for it. Right after you and I are safe." Horror fills my eyes. Caleb is going to take the death serum. I have to stop him.

"We have to take him with us!"

"No! I promised him that we would get each other out safely. He wants to do this."

"I have to say goodbye. I didn't mean all that I had said to him." A tear rolls down my face.

Then another.

And another.

And many more.

Tobias POV

I can't believe that Tris is alive! I haven't thought of anyone but her in a long time. I put on black jeans and a t-shirt, ready to save her.

Why was it Caleb to tell us? My Tris would have been able to get out of there within the first three days. It has been three years. Three years since I have set eyes on my Tris. I have kept a picture of her in my wallet, in my car, and I have millions of pictures of her on a wall in my room.

I put a gun in my pocket and a knife in my boot. I hear a knock on the door. That must be Christina. I open it and she is standing there in tears, "Let's go save Tris!" she says, pumping a fist in the air as a Dauntless sign of honor


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tris POV:

I set up a bag with my most important things and so does Uriah. He's been living in my house, try to help me cope with everything. Then I hear the patter of tiny footsteps. It's my two year old daughter, Natalie Christina Prior. I hold her in my arms. It is so sad that Tobias had never gotten to see his daughter until now. I wanted her to have a better life than this, but I couldn't let go of her. Uriah has been helping me with her, but she knows that he is not her father.

"Mommy!" She says in her baby voice. I crouch down and look at her eyes. They are Tobias's eyes.

"Hi, Baby! What's wrong?" Natalie holds up her teddy bear.

"Can I bring Teddy with me?" She asks with her bright eyes shining.

I nod, "Don't forget him, alright?" She nods. Someone knocks at the door and I look through the peephole. It's Tobias and Christina. "Uriah," I yell softly, "Are you ready?" He comes to the door with the three hundred dollars him and me share. He nods. I open the door and Tobias steps in and swings me around.

"I missed you so much!" I smile and see his eyes twinkling, just the way Natalie's does.

Tobias POV:

Tris is standing there and I can't control myself, I lift her and swing her in circles. Zeke runs to Uriah and hugs him. "I missed you so much!" I tell her and her eyes are full of tears. I look at the little girl who is staring at us. "Who's this little girl?"

The little girl looks up at me with a spark in her eyes, "I'm not a little girl!" Just like her mother, I smile.

Tris looks up at me, "It's your daughter, Tobias." My face lights up, "She has your eyes."

Christina runs up to me and hugs her. "Ohmygosh! What's her name?" I smile at how excited she is.

"Natalie Christina Prior." Tris say and Christina's eyes light up. "You're the godmother and Uriah is the godfather."

I pick up Natalie despite her efforts to get away. Tris walks up to her, "It's okay, Natalie. This is your daddy." She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck. Tris whispers into my ear, "She has been waiting for you."

There is a knock on the door. Tris says quietly, "Hide in the bathroom! Leave Nat and Uriah here." Uriah has to pry Nat off from me and Zeke has to restrain me from coming toward Tris. She puts my finger to my lips and Nat is quiet.

Tris opens the door and Caleb walks in. "We don't have much time, are you ready?" She nods and tells us that we can come out.

We all run out the door and Christina hands Tris a gun. Uriah picks us Nat and we run out the door. Nita starts running after me with a gun. I tell Uriah to shield Nat. He does and they evade the bullets. We all get onto a helicopter and I see Tris shooting officers left and right. "Tris, don't be stupid! Get up here!"

"No! You have to save Natalie. She needs her father!" I look at her, she is still using the better choice against me.

"She needs her mother, too." I hop off of the helicopter and land by Tris's side, "Remember that promise I made you: If you die, I die, too."

"No." She says shaking your head, "You didn't do it before."

"I had a feeling that you were still alive. Believe me, in another month or so I really was going to kill myself." With that she is about to get onto the copter, but is shot in the leg. I tell them to go and the helicopter lifts into the air with my daughter.

Tris starts screaming hysterically, "No! My baby! No!" I try to soothe her. I pick her up, but Nita catches us. Tris takes the gun and shoots near Nita's feet, but not close enough. Officers tackle us and we are separated. Tris is fighting her way back to me and she is able to hold onto my neck.

"Tris, I won't let them separate us. Not again." I hold her head close to my chest, while I lift up a gun to a running Nita. The bullets hit her in her legs and arms. The officers run to her instead of me. But there are more, way more. They tackle us, but Tris's grip on me is too strong for them.

Nita gasps, "Two divergent, twice the fun." Tris cries into my shirt.

"We will come peacefully and long as you let us stay together." Nita nods as another officer lifts her up and brings her to a compound.

I walk into Tris's apartment and set her down, but she crawls back on top of me. She sits on my lap with her head against my chest. I sway Tris from side to side. She says quietly, "I was trying to protect you."

We are quiet and I say in a soft voice, "I know. That's why I'm not angry."

"I never wanted this to happen." She begins to sob again and it upsets me.

I stroke her honey colored hair. "It's okay, Baby."

"Did Nat get out?" She asks and I nod. With a sigh of relief, she begins to relax.

"They will save us." I tell her. She nods and sniffles.

"I know, but will we make it that long?" Tris says with a look of horror in her blue eyes.

*PLEASE REVIEW!* Please send any tips, opinions, or feedback. I will try to answer any questions if I can as long as they are not personal or are spoilers!


	3. Author's Note

**A/N**

**I really just wanted to say thank you to the people who are reading. If you can, I would really like to see reviews so then I can know what your opinions are and if you like the story. Please do this because it may give me more idea to continue the story or make it longer. Thank you!**

** ~Lunatris262**

** PS: **"If I don't survive," I say, "tell Tobias I didn't want to leave him." -Tris Prior


	4. Chapter 3

Tobias POV: Tris is asleep on my lap. Her head leans on my chest and I cradle her in my arms. I know she won't hear me, but I think of all the times we spent together. I remember her, being the first one to jump. Me, helping her throw knives. Us, kissing in the chasm. Us, arguing about every little thing and then trying to make up for it. If we had spent more time arguing, would we still be here? If I had only listened to her about Nita, would we be sitting here, captured by her? Will she know that I have loved her? If I die tomorrow, will she know that I would go after her through valleys of certain death? That I have loved her even after she died and will never love another like I have loved her? I start to sing to her, a song called "If Tomorrow Never Comes," by Garth Brooks

"Sometimes late at night I lie awake and watch her sleeping

She's lost in peaceful dreams

So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark

And the thought crosses my mind

If I never wake up in the morning

Would she ever doubt the way

I feel About her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day

That she's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And she must face the world without me

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life

Who never knew how much I loved them

Now I live with the regret

That my true feelings for them never were revealed

So I made a promise to myself

To say each day how much she means to me

And avoid that circumstance

Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day

That she's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And she must face the world without me

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love

Just what you're thinking of

If tomorrow never comes"

Tris's eyes flutter open and she grins, "I will know that you have loved me, even if tomorrow never comes. Will you know that I have loved you?" I nod and tears come to my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eight a.m. Why?"

She clutches my hand. "They are coming soon! Tobias, they will hurt us, badly. Don't tell them anythi─"

"I know. I know." I say.

I see fear in her eyes, the same fear I had of Marcus. She bites her cheek, the same habit I used to have. "No, Tobias, you don't. They are going to put us under simulations. Make us try to kill one another. They might try to make me hurt myself in front of you. I might be able to break out of it. I need you to try, because if Nat loses you," she pauses, choking on a sob, "if I lose you, I won't be able to recover. I don't know what I will do. I won't be able to fight or eat. I may only sleep because I would get to see you. Eventually, I might even stop breathing."

"No. No you won't." I take her hands in mine. "I will not give up, and I know you, you would use the anger to fight."

"I can't fight anymore!" Tris screams. "I can't! If Nat sees me, she won't trust me! I can't fight, Tobias! I am so sorry!"

"Yes, you can. I need you to promise me something." She looks at me, her blue eyes that used to sparkle are fading, "Anything. Name it."

"Never give up, and be brave."

Her face turns angry and her tears are gone. "You think I haven't been brave this whole time! I haven't had a night where I haven't been beaten bloody! The only reason I am still alive is because I have willed myself to breathe every night. There were times that I would just think 'what would happen if I just stopped? Wouldn't that be nice?' Then I would remember Uriah, who would help cleanse the wounds that scarred my body. Natalie, who was barely two. They would both die! And now you're telling me to be brave?" Silent tears stream down her face. I have never seen her like this. She falls to the ground, shaking. I walk over to her and kneel down beside her.

She looks up at me, with puffy teary eyes, and envelopes her arms around me. She unsteadily says, "I am sorry. It's all just been too much. I should be thanking you, not screaming hurtful words in your face."

I rub her back, "It's okay. I know that you have been here for three years. I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

There is a knock on the door and Tris looks up, her eyes wild. She backs up until she hits a wall. "No." She whispers. I haven't seen her like this. Ever.

_I will kill whoever did this to Tris._

I hear someone yell, "Open the door, or we will break it down. We have done it before, and you know it!"

I start to walk over to the door, but Tris grabs my wrist and holds me back. "Tris, let me get the door." She shakes her head. "What?"

Tris looks up at me with her blue eyes, "Let them break down the door. Let them do what they want. I. Don't. Care. As long as they don't hurt you. No more fighting. This could be our last moments together. Stay with me." There is a note of desperation in her voice, just enough to make me sit down beside her. She leans her head on my shoulder whispering the words, "I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I made you come here. You came to save me, and now we are both going to die."

I hear softness in my voice, something I haven't in a long time, "Don't talk like that. We are going to get out of here. Alive." Just then, an array of tiny pieces of wood fly across the room. The people shattered the door. Nita is standing there, with two guards. Give them the shot. They come up to us and I try to fight them off, but Tris just lets them inject whatever is in the syringe. The guard comes over to me and holds me down, while the other plunges the serum into my neck. My eyes flutter and then close.

Tris POV: I am in the experiment room. Nita speaks, "I have a surprise for you, Tris." I look in horror as a bloody Natalie appears walking in. She tries to run to me, but falls in the process. She is losing blood quickly. I scream and fight against the cords holding me down.

"Tobias!" I yell, but he doesn't come. I plead with them, "Please, help her. I'll do anything, but don't let my baby die." But, then I look down at my dying baby and there is a reflection under her." I pause, "This is a simulation!"

I am brought back to reality. The real Nita says, "Beat her. Don't let her be able to stand. Then, drag her back to her cell." Cell? What cell?

"What are you talking about? Why can't I go home?" Nita grins, "Well, clearly I can't trust you to keep a secret, so you are staying here. So is your boyfriend." I shake my head. It's all my fault. I hear the crack of a whip and feel sharp pain in my back. It stings like someone put fire on it, but instead they do worse. They take sea salt and pour it over my back. I scream. During my screams, they slice the back of my calves open. I feel the blood oozing out. Again, they put sea salt on it, this time I am able to suppress my screams. Then they take a match, light it, blow it out, while it is smoking they prod my thighs with it.

I scream, but then I hear Tobias. "Tris! Tris!" He is getting closer. Tears come to my eyes. My knight in shining armor is trying to save me. But I hear a gunshot. Then a yell, and then a thump. I use my arms to pull myself out the door. I am surprised how fast I am able to move, but the guards just stand there in shock. I pull myself to Tobias.

It only his arm. "You're okay." He says in amazement.

"Even when you get shot, you still worry about me." I chuckle. I wrap my arms around him. Then the guards try to pull me off of him. "No!" I scream, fending them off. "You won't have to worry about hurting me anymore, if you take me away from him. I will kill myself, and I don't think Nita will like that."

Then guards back away, and Tobias stands up. He starts to walk away, but then looks back, "Why aren't you coming?" Then his eyes fall on my legs. "What did they do to you?" He runs to me, picking me up, even while the blood oozes from my legs.

"To- To- Tobias," I gasp, "I-it's' so cold.l M-m-my eyes are s-so heav," My eyes close and I can't talk. I focus on breathing, and eventually, I can barely do that. I feel myself drifting away into sleep.

**So, what do you think? Write your predictions and ideas in a review or private message! Give me some ideas and opinions please. I plan on continuing the story, unless I honestly can't. Please review! All songs came from the website A-Z Lyrics and do not belong to me.**


	5. Author's Note 2

**Authors Note!**

**Dear Fellow Readers and Writers,**

**I am so sorry for not posting. I am having writer's block and am really busy this week with other stuff and you know, life. I am really sorry and I am going to try and post chapters ASAP. In the mean time, maybe try and give me ideas and I'll try to incorporate them if I can.**

**Sincerely,**

**~Lunatris262**

**"_Reading_ is the sole means by which we slip, involuntarily, often helplessly, into another's skin, another's voice, another's soul." -Joyce Carol Oates**

**P.S: I am reading a book called _The Fault in Our Stars_ By: John Green, I haven't finished it yet, (NO SPOILERS!) but it is really good. I suggest it to anyone who loves a good story.**


	6. Chapter 4

Tobias POV:

Nita has me outside the room that Tris has been admitted to. I am going to kill her. Nita. The first chance I get, I am going to walk up to Nita, and slit her throat. After, of course, Tris and Natalie are safe. Thanks to Nita, Tris is in a coma.

Tris's legs are bandaged up. Nurses decided to take the time to wash the blood out of Tris's golden hair. They would be good for Amity. Tris's wrists have fresh cuts on her wirsts. Was that her work, or her torturers? No. She wouldn't. She will not have scars.

Guards come up behind me and hold my hands behind my back. I struggle against them like my life depends on it. Even more because Tris's life depends on it. I won't let her give up. "Let me go! I need to see her!" It takes all my strength to get to the window.

"No!" I scream, my face wet with all but too many tears, "No! Let me stay with her! Let me in the room!" My muscle are burning and my throat is dry from screaming. I begin to gasp and cough. I turn my attention to Tris as the men try to pull me away, "Baby! I love you! You are strong!" I hope she can hear me through the thick walls and her slumber.

"Oh, let him stay." I hear a woman order. Nita. "Leave us." The guards attempt to leave but I stop them.

"Don't go I may soon feel the need to kill your leader." The guards look at Nita, but she waves them off anyway.

Nita speaks as my tears fall onto my shirt, "Would you like to see her?"

I breathe in slowly, trying to steady my voice, "I don't want anything from you," I snart, even though I desperately wish to sit by Tris's side.

She inhales a deep breath, then exhales. "Suit yourself, though you should know," she pauses for a moment, "she might not make it. Every moment she is in a coma, means she is is even less likely to survive. And, yes, Tobias, this time, for real. Permanent. Now if you would like to reconsider ̶"

"What's in it for you?" I ask blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"What. Is. In. It. For. You?" I ask her slowly.

"Well, nothing really."

"You know that this changes nothing," I say.

"Yes."

"I would like to see her now." Nita nods. She opens the door, and I am sure that part of this is for her own good. I feel Nita's eyes following my every movement. I slowly walk toward Tris, even though I want to run to her. I pull up a chair so I can sit beside Tris. I clutch her hand and tears come to my eyes. Get under control, Tobias!

"What is her condition?" I ask Nita, trying to keep my voice level.

"Well, she has a concussion, she also has blood loss. But the most important thing we have to worry about is the concussion."

"Can I be with her alone?" Nita nods.

"Okay. I have to talk to you about something later. Okay?"

Flashes of the last time I worked with Nita cross my mind. Uriah's coma. Tris's sacrifice. Our fight. I gulp and say, "Fine." Nita walks out of the room. I turn to Tris. My brave, strong Tris. "Baby, wake up. I know that you are in there. If you won't do it for me, than do it for Nat." Wait, Natalie! I know how to wake Tris up. But she is peaceful and safe, should I really wake her up? No. I have to. She could die, and I can't risk that. I have to find Nita.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I wasn't able to write last week. I will have a special POV in my next chapter. Sorry this is so short, I haven't had a lot of time to write, but I will try to catch up. Please review. I know that this one might be a little boring, but I needed to show that Tris was in danger and that Tobias had to figure out what to do. I'll write again soon!**


	7. Chapter 5

**After reading the chapter, please read the A/N below. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Tobias POV:

"Nita! Nita, get in here!" I see the woman calmly walking into the room, automatic doors sliding open.

"What is it, Tobias?" I grit my teeth, no one but Tris can call me that.

"I need a phone. Just let me have one call, that's it." Nita nods and pulls out a phone.

"It will be recorded," and with that she walks out. I call Christina's phone number.

"It's me. Christina, put Nat on the phone. It's important. I don't have time to explain…" I pause waiting for her response. "Tell her to talk to her mom! Chris, come on!"

Nat is on the phone and babbling into it. Saying things like "I miss you" and "Mommy". I hear her say "I love you" a lot. Nita stands by the door and I put the phone back to my ear, taking it off speaker.

"Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy have to go now. Okay, I love you. Mommy loves you, too. Bye." Nita takes the phone and I turn my attention back to Tris, once the demon leaves. "Come on, baby, wake up. Be strong." I see Tris's eyes flutter a little, but I also see her shake her head slightly.

I lean down to her, making it look like I want to whisper something in her ear, but in reality, she whispers something to me. "Don't tell them… I am awake. I have a plan. I love you."

"I love you, Tris," I whisper in her ear.

"I know." I kiss her forehead and start to walk out looking defeated, with tears streaming down my face. I have to put on a show, right? Nita looks at me.

"I take it she's not awake?"

"Would I be upset if she was?" I snap.

"You can come back during visiting hours. I would rather her be awake so we could continue our… experiments."

I just turn away and start walking back to my cell. Tris knows what she is doing… She has been here long than me. And I know that she wouldn't do this unless she had been planning it for a while.

NATALIE'S POV

Where is my mommy? Is she okay? What about Daddy? I want Mommy and Daddy! Is they hurt? Uncle Uri said that Mommy is sleeping, but… Mommy told what that meant… I don't want Mommy to be sleeping. I want Mommy and Daddy to be with me.

URIAH"S POV

Natalie's crying again. I'm pretty sure she's figured out what is going on, Tris didn't raise her to be stupid. She knows that Tris is always hurt. I pick up Natalie who starts yelling for her mom. I try to shush her and get her to quiet down, but it doesn't work. "Come on, Nat. Please be quiet. Shhh, Mommy will be okay."

I feel really, really bad. I told Christina to go back, but she won't. She thinks that Tris can handle herself. And she's right, we have to let Tris and Four handle this on their own, they trusted Natalie with us, and we aren't going to let her get hurt. Natalie eventually quiets down and falls asleep. I put her into Four's bed, hoping that maybe she will stay asleep for a while. I can't imagine what it is like for her to not be with her mom.

* * *

**OKAY, so hey guys! I'm alive! Real quick, let me tell you what happened... So, last year I was dealing with a lot of problems and then had graduation and confirmation. Then, after about five months of writer's block for this story started high school. Believe me, its a challenge. Now, after catching up with some of my fics and reading reviews, I decided I will try to finish this fanfic. Then, I will possibly start updating Faction High... maybe... So, please follow, favorite, and review. You know the drill. See you next chapter!**

**~Lunatris262**


	8. Chapter 6

Tris POV:

I heard the doctors come in and I tried to stay as still as possible. I had to do this right. I opened my eyes just slightly to look at my surroundings. There were sharp surgical tools next to me, and I knew that this was my only chance. My eyes shot open and I grabbed two of the tools and stabbed the doctors. They hadn't seen it coming, and couldn't report it… They weren't dead, just unconscious. Either way, they weren't getting up for a while.

I walked out of the room. Good thing they healed me, right? I was silent and stealthily made my way to Tobias's room. I picked the lock with one of the scalpels and opened it. Tobias was asleep, so I shook him gently. I covered his mouth so he couldn't yell. "Tobias, it's me. Come on. We have to go. I'm going to find Nita and get rid of her. Then, we are home free."

Tobias got up and started walking behind me. "I'm not leaving your side. Come on, Tris." I sighed and started leading him to where I have been tortured for three years. Nita rarely leaves that room, so I knew she would be there. I open the door, wondering why there were no guards.

"Ah, Beatrice. There you are, I was wondering when you would come in here. I saw you wake up. So," Nita stood up slowly, hands opened in surrender, "take me away. I know that's what you came for. Kill me. I'm defenseless."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. This had to be a test of some type. This was too easy. Unless, that was what she wanted me to think. No, now I'm over-thinking things. Crap, how do I do this? I look at her and remember Tobias's words _Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up_. There is another Nita on the side of me. That's when I realize it. Only one Nita in here is real. The rest are holograms. I don't have time to figure out which one is real. It's the one I have been talking to. The one I wouldn't normally suspect.

I run at it, jumping over the desk and stabbing Nita in the neck. Thank God, I was right. I yank the key off of her neck and open the drawer. Inside the drawer is a button for the intercom. I have set for the whole building to hear. "The experiment is over. You can all go home, and if you come back here, I will have you killed." I stand up and walk out of the room. Tobias follows me, grabbing my hand.

"How did you know it was her?"

"It was the least likely suspect. She wanted me to overthink it. And I didn't." I ran back into the room quickly, grabbing one of the cell phones in a drawer. As we walked out hand in hand, I had Tobias dial Christina's number. He gave me back the phone, "Christina, it's Tris. Yeah, I'm alive, big whoop. Listen, send a copter over here, now. I swear if either of you have tried to get Nat to jump off of something, I don't know what I will do but it won't be pleasant," Tobias smirks as I hang up the phone.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't know how often I'm going to update, but this isn't the last chapter. I think I'm going to have about 2-3 more chapters. You know the drill, follow, favorite, and review. You seriously don't know how happy I get when I get just one or two reviews. See you next chapter!**

**~Lunatris262 **


End file.
